


21

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Summary: [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]Start over?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Interactive chapter





	21

“Oh. No, Cal and I aren’t… Abby just talks too much.” But I can feel my cheeks on fire and it probably seems like I’m lying. It is embarrassing and I’d rather just move on. So I ask Garrett about the next soccer game and if, as team captain, he feels like they are ready.

His answer is much more serious and almost professional than I expected. I don’t really know Garrett’s most serious side, but I guess he must have an earnest and reliable side. You would need that to make team captain, I suppose. Or to be Bram’s best friend.

Bram who hasn’t really talked much since he told me he came to the play. I’m not sure why, but I know that Bram is shy so I don’t want to push him out of his comfort zone. I’m doing enough of that to Blue already…

Whenever he speaks, though, he always says something that takes me by surprise in the best possible way. It’s a shame that I don’t know any more of him. I think we’d get on quite well.

I am also amazed, and maybe a little jealous, at the silent conversation Bram and Garrett seem to be having all the time. I never noticed it before. It’s like Garrett has a key to Bram’s mind, and I would like to be able to glance in there too…

However weird that feeling is.

Globally, I would say that the evening is quite fun. Truthfully, it would be perfect if I wasn’t split between my friends and scanning the crowd for someone who isn’t coming.

When we walk back to the parking lot, I can’t help but be disappointed. I knew he might not show up, but I only now realize how deeply I was hoping he would. I understand why he didn’t, I think, but I still feel hurt.

“Are you okay?” Bram asks softly. We are a few steps behind everyone and I only now realize that I probably look as upset as I feel.

“Yes, I… never mind. Did you have fun tonight?”

“I think so?”

“You think so?”

“I’m a bit confused about something.”

“I know what that feels like…”

For a moment, it feels like we understand each other perfectly, although we don’t know what the other is talking about.

“Bram, are you ready?” Garrett asks.

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

“Simon. That was fun.”

“Yes. We should do it again.”

“Really?” He sounds genuinely surprised.

“Well… not the carnival, but we should hang out more out of school. No?”

“Yes, I think I would like that,” he says. It almost sounds like there is something hidden behind his words, but I don’t know Bram well enough to figure it out. I also don’t have the energy. I have one other mystery to solve and that one is more important to me than Bram.

“I’ll see you later then,” I tell him and I’m not sure why but it sounds like a promise. It’s fine. I don’t think I’ll mind keeping that one.

No Blue. But potential future friends and a pleasant evening. Altogether, I don’t feel sad. I will email Blue tonight, just to tell him that I was looking and that I’ll keep looking until I find him. Until he’s ready for me to see him.

And then I’ll sleep in the Elliott Smith t-shirt tonight. Because I’m ready to stop feeling bitter.

**Author's Note:**

> [Congratulations, you found one of the thirteen endings!]
> 
> [Start over?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567391)


End file.
